


The Second Taming

by ladypyrite



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypyrite/pseuds/ladypyrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto finds that Hinata is cheating on him. Where else does he go to...but to Suna and to Kankuro and Gaara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Taming

He hadn't slept since the incident. He had hardly ate as well. When he had finally arrived to Suna, he felt tired, both physically and emotionally. "Welcome Lord Hokage." One of the many black anbu greeted him. 

"Thank you. Can you tell me where Lord Kazekage is?"

"Ah...I believe Lord Kazekage is in his room. Shall I announce you?"

"No thank you. I shall surprise him." Naruto responded.

"Alright Hokage-sama. Whatever you say."

Naruto left the black anbu in order to find Gaara. He felt so alone and...well...emotional, and he knew that Gaara would be his best friend and would help him out with everything he was going through. As he weaved his way through the halls, he made his way to the Kazekage's quarter's and knocked softly. "Come in." Was the soft reply. 

Naruto slowly opened the door then closed it behind him. "Hi Gaara."

"Naruto! I didn't expect you!" Gaara shouted suddenly. He stood up and ran to his long-time friend, hugging him suddenly. 

Naruto felt so good in the red-head's arms. He wished he could stay like this forever...but knew he couldn't. "Yeah..."

"Why are you here?" Gaara questioned, detecting the uneasiness in his voice. 

The blonde turned around suddenly, "Well...um...I left because...because...I found Hinata cheating on me."

Gaara took Naruto's hand in his own, "Are you serious? She cheated on you...with who??"

"I don't want to talk about it. Oh Gaara? I know i'm weak." He replied as he hugged the red-head tightly.

Gaaara hugged back, "No you're not Naruto. Don't you think that." He pulled Naruto to the bed and gently stroked his back as he hugged Naruto tightly. "It's okay. You're not weak. Don't you ever think that. Once Aniki gets here everything will be better."

Naruto smiled at Gaara, "I wish I could have the relationship you and Kankuro have. I just don't know what I did. What did I do Gaara?" He hugged Gaara again and just relaxed in the red-head's arms. "Oh Gaara...what did I do?"

"You didn't do anything wrong Naruto." Gaara reassured the blonde hokage. He held the blonde for a while before he heard the door open and heard Kankuro enter and set down his puppet scrolls. 

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. Did Hinata kick you out Naruto?" Kankuro asked. Gaara shot Kankuro a dirty look as Naruto broke out in tears. "What did I say?"

"Hinata cheated on Naruto, Kankuro." Gaara explained.

Kankuro narrowed his eyes in anger as he beckoned, "Come here Naruto. Come here baby." 

Naruto stood up hesitantly, but eventually walked over to the older jonin and let him draw him in his strong arms. The blonde buried his face against Kankuro's neck as he felt the puppet master's arms tighten around him. "It's okay baby."

"Maybe there is something wrong with me...maybe i'm not big enough." Naruto murmured against Kankuro's neck. 

Kankuro let out a rough bark of laughter, "Are you kidding?! Have you seen yourself Naruto?" He pushed Naruto back enough to look at him, "You're beautiful."

Naruto blushed at the older jonin's comment. "No, i'm not."

"I wouldn't lie to you Naruto." Kankuro responded, "I have no reason to baby."

"Kankuro...it's just not fair!" Naruto suddenly shouted as he buried his head against the jonin's neck. 

Kankuro gently stroked Naruto's back, making him arch into the jonin's well-muscled body. "Maybe she wasn't the one for you sweetheart. Maybe we are the right partners for you."

Naruto nuzzled against Kankuro's neck as he closed his eyes and wondered. "Kankuro...I just feel so lost."

The puppet master pushed Naruto back a bit and said, "I want you to take off all your clothes then lay on the bed while Gaara and I have a little chat sweety."

Naruto nodded as he obeyed Kankuro's command. Kankuro led Gaara into the bathroom and asked, "Do you know who she cheated on him with?"

"No...he wouldn't tell me. That bitch." Gaara replied.

"I just want to smack her in her face. How dare she make him feel less than. He is so beautiful."

"Like me?" Gaara questioned.

Kankuro grinned. "Yep. However, Naruto is a little different than you."

"I know."

"Tonight I want you to be a little more active Gaara."

"Active?"

"Yes. Naruto needs both of us to love him and make him feel beautiful." Kankuro explained. 

"Oh." Gaara said. 

"Come on baby." The puppet jonin told the red-head as he led him back into the bedroom. 

Kankuro smiled as he saw Naruto laying naked on the bed. "You're beautiful baby. So beautiful." The puppet master spread the blonde's legs and slid between them. He smiled at the blonde as he leaned over him and took the pink lips in one swift move. Naruto moaned in Kankuro's mouth, allowing him to taste the blonde's mouth. Kankuro pulled back and murmured, "Who do you belong to Naruto?"

Naruto arched his back towards the older jonin, "You Kankuro, you!"

Kankuro grinned, "You know it." He responded as he eyed Naruto's pink, perky nipples and licked his lips. "I'm going to make sure you know it baby." He then bent down and captured a nipple between his teeth and ground his teeth over the sensitive flesh. He heard the blonde moan loudly, letting him know that his ministrations were working.

Naruto felt pleasure and pain course through his body as the puppet master continued to bite his nipple harshly. He felt Gaara's lips on his neck, suddenly taking him away from the sensations that Kankuro was producing. "Oh Kami...it feels so good." Kankuro bit harder, pulling back slightly with his teeth attached to the blonde's nipple. "Ahh! Kank...uh...ro! Oh please!" 

The puppet master released the blonde's nipple, then licked over to the other one and captured it between his teeth, giving it the same treatment. "He wants to hear you moan for him." Gaara whispered in Naruto's ear. 

The blonde hokage arched upwards as he felt Kankuro kiss and lick down his eager body. It felt so wonderful yet strange to have both brothers paying attention to him. He could hear Gaara whisper more words in his ear as Kankuro nipped at his stomach. "Mmm...Kankuro! It feels good...oh!" 

"You're so eager for me Naruto. It makes me love you even more." Kankuro whispered softly. 

Naruto arched suddenly, pleasure filling his body as he saw Kankuro lift his legs over his strong shoulders. Kankuro ignore the blonde's obviously hard cock and nipped along his thighs. "Uh...Kankuro...please!" 

Kankuro smiled at the blonde as he replied, "Beg me Naruto."

"Nnnh...please Kankuro! Please!" 

"You're so beautiful when you beg for me." Kankuro commented then took Naruto's hard cock into his mouth and sucked hard on the thick flesh. 

"Mmmm! Ahh...nnh! Kankuro...it feels so good!" Naruto shouted as he arched upwards against Kankuro's face. Kankuro gripped Naruto's hips firmly as he sucked harshly on the hard flesh. 

He heard Gaara whisper in his ear, "Doesn't his mouth feel so good?" His hips jerked suddenly at the feeling of Kankuro's mouth around his cock, sucking hard and fast. He felt Gaara's fingers twist and pull at his perky buds while his body kept jerking towards the older jonin's mouth. Kankuro created a suction hard around the blonde's cock, making him come suddenly with a loud scream.

Naruto was breathing hardly when he felt Kankuro kissed his lips. He tasted himself on the puppet master's lips. "You were absolutely beautiful Naruto."

"Thank you." He murmured with a blush.

"Gaara, lay on your back after you take off your clothes."

Gaara looked at his brother with a confused look, but did as he said. After a quick minute of tearing off his clothes, he laid on his back, waiting for his next instructions. "Naruto, I want you to ride Gaara's cock. I'll take you from behind."

The two looked at him in surprise, "Aniki?"

"Yes. Do as I say."

Kankuro watched as Naruto rolled over on his knees and grasped Gaara's hard cock then slid onto it. Kankuro smiled as he grasped Naruto's hips and entered him from behind. He heard Naruto moan loudly. The puppet master set a slow pace at first, to get both Naruto and Gaara used to the positions they were in. He grasped Gaara's hands and placed them on Naruto's hips and forced the red-head to control Naruto's hips. He then grasped the blonde's hardened cock and began to pump it eagerly.

"Ahh...mmh...ngh! Kankuro! Gaara! It feels so good!" Naruto shouted as he felt his body move to the ministrations that the two men were doing to his body. He felt Kankuro's other hand slide up to his chest and two fingers pulled and twisted on his already sore nipple. "Mmmh! Kankuro!" He leaned back while feeling the two pound into him. The sensations were all too much. The manipulating of his body, the two cocks sliding in and out of him, Kankuro's lips on his heated skin...he was going to come. Naruto came with a scream, his body shaking wildly around both Kankuro's and Gaara's cock, making the two come with a few final thrusts. 

Kankuro pulled out and quickly pulled the blonde off of Gaara then laid him in the middle of the bed between them. He had blacked out due to his orgasm. Kankuro wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and asked Gaara, "How did it feel?"

"Amazing, but why did you want me to be on the bottom?"

"He needed both of us to be with him tonight. It was the only way. Let's lay down for a while, he's tired and we could both use a rest."

Gaara smiled, "You're so good Kankuro."

"I know." Kankuro replied teasingly. "Thanks Gaara."

xxxx

Later, Kankuro woke up to find the two sleeping soundly. He liked being in the middle so he decided to move Naruto and Gaara carefully to accomodate his wish. When he moved Naruto, he heard him murmur, "No Kakashi-sensei, a little more while. We don't have to go."

Kankuro laughed inwardly as not to wake up the sleeping blonde. He then proceeded to move his brother, who surprised him by saying, "If you move me again, i'll kill you."

The puppet nin laughed inwardly again as he laid between the two. He then wrapped his arms around the two as he began to fall asleep again.

xxxx

It was later when Kankuro woke up and found that his two partners were gone. He sat up to find that they weren't gone, they were dressed in their two nurses outfits. He rubbed his eyes, "Am I dreaming?"

Gaara walked up to the bed and smiled at him, "Nope. We thought you deserved a surprise."

"Well this is certainly a surprise." Kankuro murmured.

Naruto walked up to him and suddenly asked, "Gaara, do you mind if I go first?"

"I have him all the time. Go ahead Naruto." Gaara replied.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he reached behind him and found the zipper and slowly unzipped the back. He then pulled his arms out of the outfit one at a time, trying to entice the older jonin, not knowing if he was doing a good job. He looked up to see Kankuro lick his lips. Naruto continued by pulling the outfit down his body, slowly revealing the white lace panties and the white knee-highs that he wore. Once the outfit was in the floor, he began to pull his panties off and reveal his semi-hard cock to the puppet master. 

Once the panties hit the floor, he heard Kankuro say, "Get that pretty ass over here Naruto."

Naruto obeyed him and climbed onto the bed then over Kankuro's lap. Kankuro grasped the blonde's tight behind and kissed the blonde suddenly. The puppet master's tongue slid between Naruto's pink lips and dominated his mouth. He heard the blonde moan as he slipped his tongue over Naruto's soft and submissive one. His hands massaged the globes harshly, causing Naruto to groan into the kiss and eventually break it off with a, "Nnnh...Kankuro!"

"You want it don't you Naruto?" Kankuro asked him.

"Yes! Kami yes!" The blonde answered.

"Then ride me baby! I know you want to!" The puppet master yelled.

Naruto looked directly in the puppet nin's eyes as he grabbed Kankuro's thick cock and sank onto it. It felt so good to have the thick flesh fill him fully. He moaned low as he grasped Kankuro's shoulders and felt him move his body to a quick and rough pace. "Mmmh...ngh! Oh Kankuro!" He leaned back slightly, giving the older man a view of his naked chest. He felt Kankuro's cock thrust up against his prostrate making him scream as he grasped the puppet nin's shoulders tightly. "Please Kankuro! I'm going to..." Suddenly, Naruto shook, his cock spilling seed on Kankuro's stomach as he fell forward against Kankuro's body. "Nnnh...so good."

Kankuro leaned back on the bed till both of them fell on the bed, "Yes it was baby."

Naruto rolled over on the bed and said, "It's your turn Gaara."

Gaara smiled at the two, "Are you ready Kankuro?"

Kankuro was still panting slightly, but looked at the now naked red-head. He must of taken off his clothes while he and Naruto had been in the middle of their sex. Gaara climbed over Kankuro and grasped his cock, slowly pumping it before he slid onto the thick flesh. Once it was hard enough, Gaara positioned himself over his brother's cock and slid on the thick member. "Mmm...Aniki you're so thick..." Gaara murmured as he felt the puppet nin slide his hands on his hips and move his hips to a rough pace. Gaara felt his body move up and down along the thick flesh, making the red-head moan in pleasure. It felt so good, having his brother grasp his hips and thrust up against his prostrate. "Mmm...nnnh...oh Aniki! I'm there!" The red-head screamed as he shook and contracted around Kankuro's cock. Gaara fell over Kankuro, then smiled as he felt Kankuro pulled out. 

"That was great." Gaara sighed. 

He threw his leg over Kankuro's hip and watched as Naruto copied him with Kankuro's other hip. "It was Neji." Naruto said suddenly.

Kankuro and Gaara looked at him in surprise, "Neji Hyuuga? For real?" Gaara asked.

"Yes." Naruto answered.

"I have an idea to get the two back loves. I will travel with Naruto to Konoha. Naruto will call the two cheaters to his office to 'talk it over.' They will find me fucking the pants off of Naruto. It's perfect."

Gaara raised an eyebrow, "You thought this out didn't you Aniki?"

"Yep."

"It's perfect Kankuro." Naruto added.

Kankuro smiled, "Good. We'll leave tomorrow."

xxxx

Four day's later, Naruto was pacing his office. Kankuro was sitting in Naruto's chair, smiling at the beautiful blonde. "Stop pacing, they'll be here in ten minutes won't they?"

"Yes." Naruto answered.

"Come over here beautiful. We'll make them pay."

"But what if they don't..."

"Shh baby. Come here." Kankuro ordered.

Naruto walked to the puppet nin and watched as he slid his pants down enough to reveal his cock. "Oh Kankuro...i've been hurt bad."

Kankuro lifted Naruto up in his arms and sat him in his lap, he pulled the hokage's robes down to reveal naked skin and pulled his white robes up to reveal his naked underneath. "I know baby...you naughty boy."

Naruto smiled at the older man and blushed, "I know."

"You know how hot that gets me."

"Yeah..." He started but felt Kankuro thrust into him. Naruto only had to wait for the two Hyuuga's to arrive.

xxxx

"Naruto?" Hinata asked as she heard soft moaning. She pushed the door open and gasped as she found Naruto and Kankuro having sex on his office chair. Kankuro glared evily at her as he thrust upwards into Naruto's body. His eyes told her, 'he's mine and you won't hurt him again.' He shouted, "That's right baby, you know you're mine!"

Hinata fell back against her cousin and left the room as she saw the puppet nin glare at her until the door shut.

xxxx

Naruto leaned against the puppet master tiredly. "Did they come?" He panted.

"Yes and she was quite surprised." Kankuro replied, "I don't think she will ever do that to you again baby."

"Thank's Kankuro."

"Anytime Naruto. I'm here for you. Gaara and I are here for you." The older man replied as he pulled Naruto and kissed him softly. "It's okay baby, don't worry, we're always here for you."

The End


End file.
